Warrior of Darkness
by Netz
Summary: it's now about Delena, how sweet, innocent, strong, smart Elena crosses path with dark, mysterious Casanova Damon. their love will be tested seriously and to free Damon from his evil master they undergoes a quest. layers upon layers of difficulties, dangers awaits them. can they complete the quest? can love of them conquer even death? find out in this captivating, all new delena ff


Hii friends.. this is my new Vampire Diaries FF ….

This story will revolve around Delena.. I thought in my previous story Search for the Lost Sunshine I am dealing wit bamon and stelena.. lets try sumthing different….

Please please review this story and lemme know if you liked it, and if you don't like anything please do comment… your reviews are valuable for me….

Folks who will be reading my story for the first time please also check my other VD ff SEARCH FOR THE LOST SUNSHINE.

Happy reading, hope you will enjoy it….

**CHAPTER 1**

It was late at night. But she could not close her eyes, as if sleep was playing hide and seek with her. She was trying to sleep for at least four to five hours now, but it was of no use; she could not also lie in her bed anymore. She got up and went to the window. The night outside was pitch dark, she opened the windows and let the cool breeze outside soothe her a little bit. She was terribly tensed. Next day she had an appointment with Mr. Alaric Saltzman, a worldwide reknown Professor of literature.

It's definitely true that she has scored quite good marks in her college and then she had planned to do her research on literature. Her parents had always encouraged her regarding her studies. But how she dared to send some of her articles to this legendary figure of literature, she herself could not figure out now. And miraculously Prof. Saltzman was satisfied with those papers to such an extent that he himself wanted to meet her and talk to her. When his secretary called her, she could not even think of a proper response. After the phone call was over and she recovered from the sudden shock, finally she could grasp the unbelievable fact that she, Elena Gilbert, was really going to Oxford University-the Ivy league, and not only that, she might be selected to do her Ph. D under the guidance of Prof. Saltzman.

But as the day of her meeting with Prof Saltzman was coming near, she was becoming more and more nervous. Tomorrow was finally the day that would decide the course of her future, and tonight she was absolutely sure that there was a huge mistake somewhere-either they did not read her name properly or had not called the correct number. Whatever may be the case, she was not definitely the one who they had meant to call for tomorrow's interview.

Just then her phone rang. Elena smiled while looking at the phone; it was her mother. She was somehow sure that the caller would be none other than her mom. She picked up the phone-"Hello momma!"

-"Hey dear baby, not sleeping I guess?"

-"No mom, I just can't. There must be some horrible mistake on their part; I am definitely not the one they were meant to call. I'm sure about that."

-"You know what I'm sure about?"

-"What?"

-"you are the one and you will prove to be the best student that the Prof ever had. I know you can do this. You had always made us proud and you will not fail ever in anything in your life."

-"But mom he is so great a person! How can he select me?"

-"Now now sweet heart, don't think such negative things. Everything will be all right tomorrow and don't cross me because I'll repeat this thing forever."

-"Okay. I'm just gonna hold on to that then."

-"Yes darling. Now go to sleep and tomorrow it will be a new morning."

-"I miss you mom and daddy too. How can I live without you?"

-"But you have to. This is your dream and you are very lucky to get this golden chance of fulfilling that. Now don't be sad. We are always with you, just call me whenever you need me. Okay?"

-"I will. Thanks mom."

-"Anytime baby. Now have a good night's sleep."

She felt a rush of comfort and relief cocooning her mind and body. She went to bed hoping for a new beginning in her life. She prayed to god that the interview with Prof Saltzman would go right and it change her life totally. If only she knew how this wish of her would be fulfilled but in a very different way than she had ever dreamt possible in her life.

Next day she went to Prof Saltzman's office an hour early than her appointment. She greeted his secretary, Ava and was asked to wait. Elena thought obviously she had come so much early, she had to wait now for more tensed and agonizing time. She sat on the couch and now she wanted nothing more than the time to pass quickly and the interview to be over. She was so much engrossed in her thoughts that at first she didn't hear Ava calling her name. She was startled when Ava shook her-"Miss Gilbert, are you all right? I called you twice and you seemed to be lost in your own thoughts."

Elena smiled and said-"I'm okay. Sorry, just little bit of nervous I guess."

-"No problem. Go in. Prof. Saltzman is waiting for you."

Elena went inside; her heart was beating rapidly. But she for a moment forgot all her tensions because the person waiting inside was in his late thirties. Elena had never seen any picture of Prof Saltzman, so she had thought of him to be an old man. But seeing him in person very much surprised her. How come this man had shot to fame in such an early age? He was quite an authority in his field and now that man was smiling warmly at her-"Good morning. Miss Gilbert, I hope?"

-"Yes s..s..sir" Elena was stammering badly. She mentally chided herself, get a grip Elena. This is your one shot at fulfilling your dream and now you start blabbering! But she was helplessly awestruck by the presence of this man, who was the idol of her life, whose works had inspired her to progress in her own study.

-"Welcome to this campus Miss Gilbert. I had personally gone through all the papers you had sent here. I was really impressed and I must say you are really good. It is my heartiest wish that you do your research work from here."

-"Sir, it would be the greatest honour of my life to work under your guidance. It's like my dream coming true."

-"No, No, the pleasure is all mine. But if you agree to work here, I have a request for you."

Though Prof Saltzman said it was a 'request', Elena was sure from the tone of authority and power behind the words that nobody refuses him anything. Whatever his 'request' may be, it was definitely an order for Elena.

-"Anything for you sir."

-"You will not work alone, rather you have to work with someone."

-"Work with someone? Like as an assistant?"

-"No, no, not like an assistant. Like a partner in a project. Will that be a problem?"

-"Sir can I know with whom I'll be working?"

-"Yeah, of course. His name is Damon Salvatore and he is one of the brightest student of mine. You will have nothing to complain regarding his capabilities or merit. He is a sheer genius in his works, but.."

-"But what sir?" Elena asked anxiously.

-"Uh nothing serious, just that he has a nature of his own. You will have to adjust a little bit with that I guess."

-"Sir, everyone has his/her own nature. Nobody is alike anybody."

-"Well said Miss Gilbert. Very aptly described the basic human essence."

-"But sir, why can't I work alone? How can I work with someone I don't even know? How our thoughts can be similar? This is not a science project where we have to experiment something. This is literature, its all about our thoughts, our feelings, emotions, expressions, diabolical attitudes, reflecting social norms in our own mental mirror and present the things in respective understanding. Won't working with someone will hamper my creativity? His idealism will definitely affect mine. How can I retain my own identity sir?"

Elena's heart did a double take when she saw a flash of anger in Prof Saltzman's eyes. It was evident from his reaction that he was not used to being questioned and suddenly she was afraid she had crossed the line and her dream will be shattered any moment. But the anger was quickly gone and replaced by both amusement and a satisfied feeling.

-"I knew I will not regret my decision in choosing you. You have a keen analytical mind and it will help you to flourish in your work. But Miss Gilbert, in this matter you have to trust me. I have much more experience in this field than you and I think working with Damon will be for your own good. If someone puts a contrary idea before you, then you have to think a way to put your own ideas forward. It is like a challenge, and both of you need it. You will be much more successful if you follow my words in this matter, this much I can say for now. I'm sure after some days you will also agree with me."

-"Okay sir, if you say so." Elena said in a petulant tone but added hastily-"I'm so glad that I am having a chance to work here. I will not…"

Her words were interrupted as suddenly the door of the room flew open and a young man rushed in. He was tall and had a well-built body. The black t-shirt was clinging on his muscular chest and broad shoulder. He had an athletic grace in his movements; his body was as if vibrating with energy. Elena could feel as if something was radiating from him which was trying to draw her near him. His coppery hair was a bit messy but that was making him look even more gorgeous. In his black t-shirt and matching black jeans he looked like as if he had escaped from the pages of some fashion magazine. Finally Elena looked at his eyes-they were black and were shining as if it had some mysterious power. She kept looking at him in a mesmerized manner, bit he was not looking at her direction at all. Elena felt a little disappointed as he had not even noticed she was there beside him.

But something was wrong; he had a furious expression upon his face. He came to the table and banged his fists on it-"how dare you put me in this situation? Who do you think you are? You can not take such decisions."

Prof Saltzman smiled and said in a calm, authorative voice-"As a matter of fact, I can and I had already made all the necessary arrangements. Miss Gilbert, meet your partner Mr. Damon Salvatore. Mr. Salvatore, from now on you will work with her together."

-"No, I won't" he said in a menacing tone."I work alone and I will not waste my time especially by working with a small town petty girl. What is she in comparison to me?"

Elena felt the bitterness of his voice stab her feelings. He did not even know her; he had no right to say things to her like that. Her cheeks were burning for the humiliation in front of Prof Saltzman and she had never felt such burning rage to any stranger before. She was about to retort, when Prof Saltzman shouted in a commanding voice-"Shut up Damon. This is no way to talk with a lady. You have to appreciate her merits not her home town. Apologize to her right now."

Damon gave him a mutinous stare and sneered at Elena-"Huh on my grave!"

-"Then so it will be Damon. You will follow my words; otherwise you will not work with me anymore. You are free to leave. The choice is yours."

Damon was not expecting such a reply from the professor. He was startled and was silent for a few moments. Then suddenly he stormed out of the room banging the door loudly and muttering something under his breath. Elena was sure she heard "Fuck it Saltzman and his orders!"

Prof Saltzman turned to Elena and smiled in an apologetic manner-"Sorry you have to face such a scene on your very first day. But told ya, he's a little bit impulsive. But that was definitely a 'yes' on his part."

-"Sir, you still think it's a good idea to work together? I mean my working with Damon?"

-"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Now run along and get settled. You both have a lot of works to do."

Elena could only nod in agreement and came out of Prof Saltzman's room. This was not something she was expecting while coming here at this morning. Her dream of working with Prof Saltzman has been fulfilled but at what cost she didn't know for sure. She walked towards her dorm room lost in the strange behavior of that man and the captivating power of his black eyes; the mystery which she had to cope up with - Damon Salvatore.


End file.
